Two Guys and One Thought
by Akai Naiya
Summary: At first I didn't understand why Mello brought me to the Spk building with him, until I sat down beside him and saw his smirk, a smirk that forshadowed my fate... Rating may change Yes there is Yaoi!


I followed Mello into the Spk building and it didn't take us very long to reach the designated area. We walked into a room with a long table that had chairs surrounding it in neat order.

Mello sat down in a chair with a smirk on his face. He cocked his head and looked at me a look that seemed to say _sit down_. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Have a seat Matt." Near said as he himself sat down. I was about to walk to the other side of the table when Mello grabbed my arm as hard as he could and yanked me into the seat next to him.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelped jerking my arm out of Mello's grip. I rubbed the spot where Mello had grabbed me. No doubt, it'd bruise.

"Shut up Matt would you?" Mello answered facing forward.

"That's it I'm moving." I announced sliding my chair back and standing up.

"Sit down bastard!" Hissed Mello taking my arm into his grip and pulling me back down in my seat. I turned to glower at Mello. What the hell was he trying to accomplish by making me sit next to him?

"If you two are done I would like to get started." Stated Near impatiently. I looked at Mello then to Near only to find that the two were looking at me as if I was the distraction. Which I believed that I wasn't cause if anyone was it was Mello.

I settled into my seat and tried to get comfortable which wasn't easy with Mello's hand on my knee.

I looked at Mello only to see a smile that betrayed all that was pure and right in the world. I shuddered at the way it took his features and contorted them as if trying to tell me that he was gonna rape me and I was gonna love it. When this event was going to take place? Not anytime time soon I hoped.

After a few minutes, I was able to get comfortable. I leaned my head against Mello's shoulder, took his hand into mine, and fiddled with his fingers for my entertainment. Mello occasionally looked at me and smirked, but I didn't care I continued to fiddle with his pale white fingers lacing them with mine and tracing each curve and bend with my own fingers.

"Mels how much longer are we gonna be here?" I whispered almost inaudible, so only Mello could hear me. Mello leaned nearer to me and said,

"Why?"

I smiled and let go of his hands and let it drift to his knee.

"Because I would much rather be doing something else than be here." I ran my hand up his leg suggestively letting him know exactly what I was talking about. Mello shifted in his seat as my hand ventured father up his leg.

"Later Matt." Mello's voice was low, but I could make out what he was saying. I shook my head and let my hand go father. I smiled as the blonde squirmed his seat, but that didn't stop me from going farther up his leg. I knew though that if we had been any where else Mello would have smacked me if not giving me a faceful of his fist.

"Nhn Matt," came the low hiss that I was looking for. "Stop or you won't get anything." I let out a sigh and removed my hand from where it was, placing it in my own lap. Mello smirked. Why? That is beyond me.

"How eager are you?" Mello grinned taking his hand from where it was on my knee and gently placing it on my shoulder and sliding his fingers down in a soft motion. I couldn't tell if it was a serious question or if he was being a dick and trying to toy with me.

"How eager do you want me to be?" I asked letting him cross his leg over mine.

"I don't know I would kindda like to fuck you right now." Mello sounded like he was serious I just kept hoping that he was only doing that to make me hot, but from the way his voice rang when he said it it sounded as though he meant business.

I could feel, as heat rushed to my cheeks no doubt I was blushing.

"Then why don't you take me on the floor right now?" I muttered back feeling his hands slip up the back of my shirt.

"You think I'm joking?" Mello began to sound more as if he wanted to beat the living shit out of me rather than fuck me out of my mind. Then again, whenever we did have sex I always came out of it with a new round of bruises that told the world that I was his.

"No," I lied.

Mello removed his hand from underneath my shirt and looked at me.

"Then how about we get down to it?" Mello placed his hand on my crotch and pulled me into an obnoxious kiss. I opened my mouth allowing his wet member to slip into my mouth with ease.

"Ahem!" Instantly I pulled away. I had forgotten that we were still in the meeting with Near, or I wouldn't have done that. I settled in my seat and leaned back. Mello smiled and put his hand on my thigh.

"Later Matty." He smiled.

"Now if you two are done I'd like to resume where we left off." Near cleared his throat and shot me a look telling me not pull any more bullshit, moreover it just made me wish that I hadn't of pulled away from Mello.

I wanted his mouth so bad that it was killing me not to have his lips pressed against mine.

"Mels," Mello looked at me.

"Hm?"

"When we leave from here are we going to…?" I paused and searched those blue orbs for the answer. Mello smiled lightly at me.

"Why do you want to know?" Yep he is just being a dick. I turned my head away and looked forward.

Call me crazy, but the dude has some serious issues.

**All reviews accepted!XD **


End file.
